¿Víctima o Asesino?
by Dark-Elric
Summary: ¿Victima... de haber logrado vivir una vida cruenta e inesperada o Asesino... por haber cometido un pecado... matar? Tantos inesperados giros en su vida, hicieron que Edward terminara al filo de su muerte... antes de todo recuerda... RoyxEd -EnvyxEd...
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Víctima o Asesino?**_

_**Capitulo 1: **__**¿El principio de mi Final?**_

Gritos y más gritos se oían por todo el lugar. Él gritaba todo lo que podía pero nadie lo tomaba en cuenta; pues claro, quien tomaría en cuenta a un prisionero que era llevado a cumplir con la más alta sentencia: la condena de muerte.

-**¡¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!!** –gritaba desaforadamente mientras dos guardias muy serios y altos lo llevaban a la ultima habitación del pasillo por donde caminaban. Ese pasillo pertenecía a las descuidadas instalaciones del propio lugar.

Muchos convictos observaban desde sus celdas como un pequeño joven de cabellos dorados amarrados en una coleta, ojos dorados y una piel que a simple vista demostraba el maltrato recibido por el lugar: La prisión de Briggs. Su vestimenta era muy pobre: una simple bata blanca que lo cubría hasta las rodillas y un par de alpargatas muy viejas, era todo lo que poseía allí.

**-¡¡Te lo mereces, asesino!!** – gritaban de un lado y otro del pasillo, casi todos los prisioneros y, a la vez, tiraban lo que tenían en su alcance: diarios, papeles, botellas de vidrio, entre muchas cosas más, que no se podían distinguir por la fuerza en la que eran tirados al muchacho.

El joven ojidorado forcejeaba débilmente con las personas que lo llevaban a la fuerza a su condena; algunas lágrimas amenazaban caer de sus dorados ojos en cualquier momento, no quería que todo terminara así, pero lamentablemente así iba a ser. El pasillo por donde transitaban era corto pero para él, simplemente era eterno. Cada paso que daba lo acercaba más a su muerte por haber cometido tres asesinatos. El horrible olor de ese lugar y todo lo que había sentido al llegar a esa prisión, terminaría en cuestión de minutos. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero quería mantenerse calmado, no quería perder las últimas esperanzas de que alguien lo llegara a salvar.

De repente, unas gotas de sangre empezaron a teñir de rojo su blanca bata al igual que el piso gris, que cruelmente recibía todo lo que le arrojaban al chico.

Su respiración tranquila, en tan solo unos segundos, se había vuelto agitada y por lo tanto, sentía que no podría resistir un momento más de la forma en la que se encontraba; herido. Ya enfrente de esa puerta, el silencio se hizo presente, todos se callaron; él solo sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y su pulso descender.

Era normal sentir frio o escalofríos en esa prisión, el clima era extremadamente frio. Las temperaturas eran sumamente bajas, nunca sobrepasaban los 2 grados y si lo hacían lo consideraban un milagro. Todos lo que eran llevados a ese territorio, eran prisioneros mayores de edad y considerados muy peligrosos para el Estado. Pero este no era el caso del joven rubio, lo habían sometido a Briggs solo por el hecho de su peligrosidad al haber matado a tres civiles, sin ninguna causa aparente o así lo querían creer.

Uno de los guardias, bien uniformados de un color azul, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos delanteros una especie de tarjeta, con la cual, se abrían ese tipo de puertas de las instalaciones carcelarias. La deslizó cuidadosamente por la ranura que estaba al lado y se abrió automáticamente. Ambos uniformados, empujaron al joven Edward Elric hacia adentro, haciéndolo caer duramente al piso.

Mientras cerraban la única salida de esa habitación, un hombre pelinegro de ojos del mismo color y su traje también combinaba con el resto, observaba al que estaba en el piso, con una mirada llena de tristeza. Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que el pequeño rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia y se levantara asombrosamente rápido y corriera hacia él. En medio del pasillo, el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza, sin entender porque el ojinegro no lo había visitado en tanto tiempo. Los guardias, nuevamente, lo sujetaron de los brazos y lentamente se lo llevaron a esa oscura habitación.

-**¡¡¡Por favor ayúdame!!! ¡¡¡Ayúdame!!! ¡¡¡No quiero morir!!! ¡¡¡No quiero!!!** – gritó mientras se lo llevaban, intentaba no perderlo de vista pero al ver que el otro no le respondía, las evidentes lagrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

**-¡¡¡Roy!!! ¡¡¡Ayúdame!!! ¡¡¡No dejes que esto pase!!! No dejes** – gritó con más fuerza en medio de su agudo llanto.

El pelinegro no pudo articular ni una simple palabra, sabía que si el joven rubio entraba a ese temible lugar, sería su fin pero por más que quisiera no podía ayudarlo ni salvarlo.

-mente de Roy _-¿Por que tuviste que cometer semejantes crímenes, Edward?_ – sabía que no podría contener su tristeza ni su dolor al ver que él moriría en un par de minutos, le dio la espalda a aquella escena y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, donde se encontraba la salida para los civiles, como él, un simple cobarde que abandonaba a una persona que había significado algo muy importante en su vida.

El condenado, al observar lo que hizo el pelinegro, comenzó a llorar como antes lo hacía, con mucha desesperanza y confusión. Un profundo dolor comenzó a estremecerlo por dentro, sus lágrimas caían al igual que la sangre de su frente, debido a la cortadura reciente por un pedazo de vidrio, de seguro proveniente por alguna de las botellas que le habían arrojado.

**-¿¿Por qué?? ¿¿Por qué?? ** – se repitió para sus adentros mientras lo llevaban de nuevo. Sin fuerzas ni esperanzas, se rindió y se dejó llevar sin resistencia alguna, por lo guardias.

Los demás observadores de los tres pisos se reían y lo seguían insultando y, por lo tanto, también le tiraban lo poco tenían. Se burlaban de su escena y de sus gritos; todos lo envidiaban debido a que él era el protegido de la Directora de las instalaciones.

**-¡¡¡Muérete Asesino!!! ¡¡Nadie te quiere aquí!!** – gritó estridentemente uno de los prisioneros que se encontraban en el tercer piso, tirándole un cuchillo, que por suerte no llegó a su destino; lastimar a Edward.

Otra vez, adentro de esa oscura habitación lo tiraron al piso bruscamente, sin piedad alguna. Aún permanecía consciente pero un profundo miedo lo dominaba, sabía que moriría pero nunca se le había cruzado por la mente… - _¿Que pasaría después de que muera?_

Sus sollozos rebotaban por toda esa oscura habitación, que se iluminó rápidamente cuando uno de los guardias, encendió un interruptor que se encontraba cerca de una gran máquina que estaba repleta de botones, palancas y algunas luces que titilaban. Levantaron al joven que aún lloraba pero ahora parecía ausente, y lo recostaron en una gran camilla de acero. Uno de ellos retiró la sangre seca que se encontraba en la fría frente del ojidorado, mientras que el otro colocaba varios cables en su correspondiente lugar, al igual que con los cintos negros, en el cuerpo del condenado.

-**Sus latidos son débiles** – comentó uno de ellos mientras miraba la máquina de al lado de la camilla.

-**Entonces esto será muy rápido, solo bastará de un poco**. –dijo calmadamente y a la vez se dirigía hacia un pequeño estante que estaba al lado del silencioso artefacto que mostraba los signos vitales del chico. Tomó una jeringa y se acercó a su compañero quien sostenía un diminuto frasco que contenía la esencia que se llevaría la dolorosa y complicada vida del pelirubio.

-mente de Edward- _Porque todo tiene que terminar así ¿Roy por qué no me ayudaste? ¿Por qué?_ – pensaba en silencio. Tanto sufrimiento agobió gran parte de su corta vida. Tan solo con los 19 años que tenia, lo habían metido a una cárcel de máxima seguridad como si fuera cualquier otro criminal. Ya no tenía ni familia ni amigos ni nada más, todo lo había perdido, incluso a la persona que amaba.

Cerró sus dorados ojos llenos de lágrimas, no quería ver como todo se borraba de su vista. Solo quería esperar el momento. Sus brazos y piernas sujetadas a cada extremo de la camilla, le dolían y, de a poco, perdía la sensación de miedo y el dolor que su corazón destrozado llevaba.

El guardia que tenía la jeringa y en su interior el veneno, se acercó lentamente hacia Edward. Tantas veces había hecho lo mismo con todos los condenados de esa misma forma, pero esta vez era muy diferente, solo era un joven; le daba pena pero así lo habían juzgado en su juicio hace un par de días. Cuidadosamente, tomó el brazo pálido y maltratado del joven y viendo al reloj que colgaba de la pared, observó que faltaban solo dos minutos para las tres, así que decidió esperar a la hora exacta: las tres en punto del día 23 del mes.

-**Esperaremos a que sea la hora, niño** –dijo el guardia que estaba cerca de él, revisaba la jeringa y agitaba con cuidado su contenido.

-mente de Edward- _Porque… solo hice todo lo que se supone que debía hacer… yo no quería matarlos… solo fue un accidente. Solo cometí un error, porque tengo que pagar tan alto, mi vida…_

_Mi vida no vale nada, no vale todo lo que tuve que sufrir con él, no es justo… ¿Por qué?_

Sus últimos pensamientos eran tan atormentadores para él, ya nada quedaba por hacer. Abrió sus ojos para ver cuánto tiempo más le quedaba, pero el reloj sonó cuando marcó las tres en punto, ya no le quedaba nada… solo segundos.

La jeringa se hizo invisible cuando el uniformado la levantó y junto con la tenue luz del ambiente, se mezcló.

El frio que sentía por la camilla, los pocos insultos que escuchaba desde afuera, el horrible olor a cárcel que podía oler, el amargo sabor que tenía su boca y la vista a la invisible causa de su cercana muerte; Sus latidos y su respiración se alentaban y el profundo dolor que sentía al ver que Roy lo había abandonado era todos lo que podía percibir en ese instante.

-mente- _¿Por qué todo tiene que terminar así_?

_Si tan solo pudiera cambiar algo… algo que evite esto… algo tan insignificante e imperceptible para mí antes, pero que ahora me salve…_

* * *

Hace cinco años atrás…

En una lejana ciudad llamada Rise Valley, que tenia los más hermosos paisajes que cualquiera pudiera admirar; vivía una pequeña, pero unida, familia: Los Elric. Su casa verdaderamente demostraba la posición económica que poseían: era espaciosa y muy grande contaba con dos pisos. Estaba situada a cercanías de un lago, el Sign, era una maravilla de la naturaleza, sus aguas eran cálidas y, a la vez, a clara vista eran de color esmeralda. Pocas familias tenían sus viviendas cerca de ese importante lago, ya que representaba un símbolo digno de belleza para Amestris. Rodeado de majestuosos arboles como pinos, nogales y alamos, todo era perfecto por allí.

Espacios verdes muy bien cuidados rodeaban tanto como el lago como a las casas de ese territorio. El clima era normal, llovía lo necesario y la temperatura era la perfecta para cualquiera que quisiera llevar una vida tranquila y placentera.

Era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro para esta peculiar familia, que estaba compuesta por cuatro integrantes: El padre Van Hohemheim, un medico muy famoso en la región; la madre Trisha Elric, una ama de casa que a la vez se encargaba de algunos trabajos voluntarios y por ultimo; los dos hermanos: Edward, un niño prodigio en la escuela… pero verdaderamente bajo para su edad y, Alphonse, un pequeño muy amable y cariñoso.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y cada uno de ellos disfrutaba su comida en silencio, admiraban el silencio, pero a veces se volvía incomodo. El rico olor de la comida que Trisha preparaba, era muy tentador para cualquiera, por esa razón tenían que comer un silencio para escuchar cuando un "visitante se aproximará por la ventana de la cocina".

-**Oh, casi me olvidaba de avisarte** – dijo algo distraída Trisha, con la mirada en su esposo, mientras levantaba los platos del almuerzo. – **Hoy saldremos un poco más temprano así que me tendré que llevar a Al, para luego llevarlo al dentista.** – terminó con una dulce sonrisa, característica de ella.

-**Bien. No veo que haya ningún inconveniente**. –dijo sin apartar su sigilosa mirada a uno de sus hijos, a Edward.

La pelicastaña alzó su mirada al ver que Ed no estaba del todo contento con la decisión que acababa de tomar, sin tomarlo en cuenta resopló haciendo que algunos de sus mechones, que le cubrían la frente se movieran levemente.

**-¿Te molesta quedarte con tu papá?** – dijo mientras abría la canilla, dejando que el agua mojara un poco los platos, en los cuales anteriormente se hallaba el almuerzo que habían comido.

El pelirubio menor no respondió, solo se quedó observando el vacio por unos instantes para luego dirigir su mirada a la cara de su padre. Simplemente lo odiaba, no había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía o podía expresar hacia él. Detestaba que casi nunca estaba en la casa y cuando estaba, lo único que hacía era trabajar en su estudio durante el resto de su estadía en su hogar. Pero otro motivo de su rechazo a su padre era el hecho de que él no había participado ni un poco en la pequeña y corta infancia del ojidorado menor, debido a que había abandonado la casa por un par de años para luego volver con su "amada familia".

Alphonse odiaba ese tipo de situaciones, así que para evitar peleas entre su hermano mayor y su padre, hablaba de cualquier tema sin importar si fuera o no de importancia.

**-¿Hermano, terminaste con tu proyecto?- **dijo con una delicada voz

-**Si lo hice** – dijo sin desviar su mirada de la cara del pelirubio mayor

-**Eso es bueno. Te has tardado un poco con ese proyecto ¿No es así, hijo?** –intento sonar amable, pero su voz dura y fuerte, lo evitaba.

-**Eso no te importa, si me tarde es mi culpa, en vez de preocuparte de mi vida por qué no te preocupas de la tuya **– gritó golpeando con sus puños la mesa y a causa de su repentina acción, logró volcar el agua de su vaso.

Trisha no dudo en darse vuelta al rato, sabía que la relación entre su esposo y Edward no era muy estable ni buena, siempre terminaban peleándose. Dejo de hacer lo que hacía, lavar los platos, para calmar la tensión del aire. Se dirigió a ambos rubios con una cara de enojo para luego terminar suspirando.

-¿**Por qué siempre va a ser así? No se pueden llevar bien**. –miró a Edward y luego poso sus manos sobre la mesa – **Ed discúlpate con tu padre**.

-**No lo hare**. – Negó con la cabeza – **Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que me ire a mi habitación**. – se levantó y dejó a todos atónitos. Él casi nunca se enojaba, pero le molestaba mucho que su madre siempre apoyara a su padre en todo, después de que Hohemheim se haya marchado de la casa, ella aún lo amaba y tenía esperanzas de que vuelva, y así fue, volvió… pero para mal, según Edward.

-**Nunca cambiara** – afirmó mientras lo veía irse y luego mirar a su otro hijo.

-**Tienes razón** – con un repasador blanco limpió el agua que se había derramado y luego un sonido proveniente del reloj de la sala de estar, la hizo apurarse – **Al agarra tu cosas, ya nos vamos**.

Dejó el repasador junto con su traje de cocina, se despidió de su marido con un simple beso en la mejilla y luego salió junto con Al.

Hohemheim al escuchar el ruido de la puerta que se cerraba, se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones. Las empezó a subir calmadamente mientras se sujetaba del barandal admirando la madera pulida, en medio camino, se acomodó sus antiguos pero sostificados lentes que se iluminaron rápidamente.

-**Tendré que conversar con é**l –susurró para luego seguir subiendo el resto de los escalones que le faltaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Víctima o Asesino?**

Capítulo 2: Respeto y Obediencia.

En su habitación, una de las más cálidas y espaciosas de la casa; un joven pelirubio de camisa y pantalones negros estaba leyendo un libro o eso parecía aparentar. En verdad estaba aburrido; era sábado y ya era el mediodía, tenía todo el resto del día libre y no sabía que otra cosa hacer además de leer escasamente.

Su habitación, como de costumbre, estaba un poco desordenada: un par de ropa tirada al lado de la cama y del closet; varios libros gruesos dispersos por el piso y la cama, que también estaba totalmente destendida con las sabanas enroscadas y abultadas en un extremo junto con las almohada; en su escritorio había varios recortes de diarios y algunos elementos de laboratorio como algunos recipiente de vidrio y frascos ; en los estantes de al lado de la ventana que estaba enfrente de la cama, había cualquier cantidad de papeles y otro que a la vista eran difíciles de identificar… falta aclarar que las paredes, puerta y el techo estaban todos escritos; miles de formulas y teorías llenaban el ambiente científico del pelirubio.

En cuestión de muebles, solo estaba su cama, estante y escritorio con una silla de oficinista roja, en cierto modo su color preferido. Y un pequeño sillón aterciopelado con vista al ventanal, que normalmente estaba lleno de ropa sucia o limpia.

**-¿Qué diablos se supone que haga hoy?** –Se criticó a sí mismo – **Estudie varias de las Teorías más conocidas durante este último mes y casi puse todas en práctica… pero aun no es suficiente. Ya el aburrimiento me mata.** –dijo mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro hasta que resolvió tirarse de espaldas a su cama. Una de sus manos le tapó su rostro y cerró los ojos lentamente para luego dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos "científicos".

Pasaron menos de dos minutos para que Edward escuchara unos leves golpes en su puerta, indicando que alguien quería platicar con él o solo inspeccionar la habitación. No tenía ninguna intención de levantarse de donde estaba ni hablar con su… ¿padre? A él no se lo podía llamar así, eso era afirmar que era una mentira más que durante su infancia y vida, vivió. Resopló con fastidio y empezó a tararear una de las tantas rimas que se había hecho para aprender los elementos de Química.

Otros, pero más fuertes y seguidos, golpes interrumpieron con la calma de Ed, que lo único que hizo fue darle la espalda a la puerta y ponerse sus audífonos de su MP4, que estaban debajo de un par de sabanas, para escuchar música a todo volumen.

Hohemheim, al ver que su hijo no le respondía, decidió entrar sin permiso a esa habitación; igual eso no importaba, él era el "hombre de la casa" podía hacer y deshacer cualquier regla o pelea a su gusto. Al entrar solo fijó su mirada en el pelirubio que se hallaba de espaldas ante él; no le importaba el desorden típico de cualquier adolecente sino la falta de respeto que comúnmente veía en su hijo hacia él.

**-¡Edward levántate! –** gritó amenazadoramente

Pero semejante grito no llegó hasta los oídos de su hijo. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de darse vuelta –pensaba el pelirubio mayor con algo de frustración.

**-¡¿Escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?!** –otro grito, pero de mayor intensidad, resonó por la habitación.

Edward escuchó un pequeño zumbido en sus oídos, así que solo giró su cabeza dándose cuenta que Hohemheim estaba enfrente de él. Repentinamente, se sacó los auriculares y se sentó sobre su cama.

**-¿Te hacías el sordo no es así? –**preguntó con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria

-Si **lo hacía o no a ti no te importa. Esta es MI habitación, así que sal ya de aquí – **afirmó con valor en sus palabras, algo que comúnmente utilizaba

-**Saldré cuando tenga que hacerlo, pero ahora te disculparas por tu mal comportamiento durante los últimos días. –**amenazó mientras se alejaba de la puerta y la cerraba de un golpe.

-**Me vale. No lo hare si es lo que crees. Tú no eres nada mío. Vete. –**aun estaba en negativa con la petición de su padre, por eso se movió hacia un costado.

-**Te equivocas, soy tu padre y lo único que ganas comportándote de esta forma es que te de mas limites y prohibiciones. –**replicó con mas enojo mientras se acercaba al que se hallaba sentado en la cama.

-**No me importa**. –negó y nuevamente le dio la espalda.

-**Pero a tu madre si…** -dijo con voz de queda. Ella, la única razón de muchas cosas de su vida; ella era todo para él. Incluso su escusa.

-No **la metas a ella en esto. Este es tu problema por haberte ido**. –gritó. Siempre su madre era la razón, con la cual su padre se defendía.

-**Crees que yo me quería ir.** –dijo como si fuera la victima de esa discusión.

-**No lo sé. Pero no me importa** – negó con su cabeza para luego fruncir su ceño.

-**Me tendrás respeto o si no pagaras las consecuencias** – mencionó. Se acercó mucho mas, solo tres pasos lo separaban, pero cada segundo, se acercaba un milímetro más a él.

-**Nunca te obedeceré ni nada**. –Negó y golpeo sus rodillas con sus puños demostrando que no cambiaria de decisión. Cerró sus ojos para evitar verlo.

Hohemheim viendo la negatividad de su hijo, lo tomó mucho más fuerte de la camisa para luego tirarlo en la cama y sujetar ambos brazos del menor sin importarle si lo lastimaba. Sus lentes se iluminaron en respuesta a sus próximos movimientos sádicos que pretendía cometer.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?** –preguntó desde su posición.

**-¿De qué hablas?** –preguntó un poco temeroso Edward, que estaba debajo del cuerpo de su padre, intentando zafarse de esos brazos que lo mantenían acostado en su propia cama.

-**Tú sabes de qué me refiero**. –dijo con una voz suave, mientras acercaba más su rostro al de su hijo.

Edward detuvo sus intentos de escapar al escuchar esa voz, que solo lo atormentaba y lo hacía recordar tantas cosas, que por más que deseaba enterrar en el olvido, estás siempre volvían.

-**Ya déjame… no te daré el gusto**. –gritó mientras suplicaba a la vez. Sus forcejeos se volvieron más continuos y bruscos.

-**Claro que lo harás. Siempre lo haces**. –se acercó hasta llegar a los labios de su hijo y los comenzó a lamer pecaminosamente.

**-¡¡¡Basta!!! ¡Eres un maldito depravado!** –gritó mientras se lo sacaba de sus labios. Odiaba cuando lo besaba; eran besos vacíos sin ningún sentido, pero su padre los disfrutaba.

-**Si lo soy o no ¿importa? Tú lo disfrutas… demasiado. Recuerdas tu primera vez… cuando…** -habló mientras recordaba cada segundo con él, cada suspiro, gemido, lágrima, todo… amaba, en cierta forma, cada gesto por parte de su pequeño.

**-¡Ya déjame! **–suplicó mientras se movía con más violencia.

-Una cachetada seguida de una fuerte presión en la zona del cuello fueron propinadas a Edward – **Sabes… después de esto me obedecerás como un maldito perro** – amenazó el mayor.

**-¡No! Déjame… Tu… nunca…** -sus pensamientos empezaron a producir cualquier tipo de imagen o situación, cualquiera menos esta. De las tantas pero dolorosas experiencias que había vivido nunca habían llegado a ese tema o a esa situación.

-**No importa, hoy es un buen día para todo. ¿No lo crees así, hijo?** –dijo con seguridad y una sigilosa sonrisa en su cara.

Edward solo tembló al escuchar tal amenaza por parte de su padre, en realidad, temía todo lo que podría llegar a suceder en ese día, nadie más estaba en la casa y nadie lo salvaría de esta situación, como las veces anteriores, solo estaba él y… su padre.

**-¿Pretendes colaborar esta vez o no? Recordando la anterior vez… creo que te tuve que aplicar un poco de anestesia para mantenerte estable o controlable **– jugó con el miedo de Edward. Le fascinaba verlo asustado, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

**-¡¡¡Ya déjame!!! ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer esto? ¿Cuál es la gracia?** –gritó sin dejar de moverse.

-¿**Aun no lo descubres? Verdaderamente tienes un hermoso cuerpo… que no lo sabes apreciar**. – la lujuria reflejada en sus ojos que atravesaban el delgado cristal de sus lentes, podían asustar a cualquiera

**-¡¡Suéltame!!** –repitió.

-**Grita, como siempre lo haces, sabes que nadie te ayudara. NADIE** –dijo con énfasis en la última palabra. Se acercó más a los labios del menor y los empezó a lamer como si fuera algo dulce.

**-¡¡No me toques!!** –gritó y nuevamente se lo sacó de encima.

-**Creo que iremos por las malas** – sacó cuidadosamente algo de su bolsillo delantero, una especie de cajita que tenía escrito varias cosas, como si fuera un recetario medico o algo por el estilo

-¡**No me sedaras! Esta vez no lo permitiré**. –se deslizó con toda su fuerza por debajo de su padre, quedando en el suelo por algunos segundos para luego correr hacia la puerta.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, esta no abría. Su desesperación fue tal que empezó a patearla y golpearla sin compasión hasta que sintió un agarre forzoso en su cintura, que lo atrajo hacia atrás, donde estaba el pelirubio mayor.

-**No me debes dar la espalda, hijo. Eso es una falta de respeto**. –dijo con una risa siniestra en su rostro. Aprovechó el miedo del menor para tomar su brazo y sujetarlo con más fuerza.

**-¡No! ¡No quiero**! –todo rastro de rebeldía, fortaleza o valentía que era característico en su carácter había desaparecido repentinamente; fueron reemplazados por el miedo a su padre y su desesperación.

-**Ya déjate de lloriquear. Ves, no eres tan fuerte para esto** –lo miró de frente y con prisa subió la manga negra de la camisa de Edward

Este, solo tembló y empezó a patalear. Su padre aun no lo soltaba de ese agarre desde atrás. Quería salir de ahí, pero cómo… y hacia dónde. Su propio descuido entre su leve llanto y sus patadas sin algún objetivo terminó, cuando una jeringa llena de algún sedante, como él sabía, se incrustó en una de sus venas de su brazo.

Sintió como ese liquido frío se deslizaba en su sangre y sus efectos ya estaban dando su cometido: su cuerpo empezó a pesarle más de lo normal y ya no controlaba todos sus movimientos.

Hohemheim se apoderó de ese indefenso cuerpo que tenía delante de él y comenzó a delinearlo con sus dedos. Inspiró el dulce aroma de los cabellos de su hijo como si fuera una especie de éxtasis, que lo guiaba hasta donde él quería llegar.

Su propia estabilidad y equilibrio se quebraron haciéndolo caer al piso de rodillas. Sintió como las pocas lágrimas que estaban presentes en su cara se multiplicaron sin previo aviso de sus acciones. El mayor rubio solo soltó una pequeña carcajada al verlo caer y llorando como siempre lo hacía.

_¿Por qué esto tiene que ser así? Detesto pensar que solo soy su mascota con la cual puede hacer todo lo que quiere… pero es así._

_No lo pude detener cuando esto comenzó y por eso aun sigue ocurriendo_

_Acaso esto va a terminar… Nadie me ayudara… solo yo puedo detenerlo_

_Pero ¿cómo?_

_Si cuando estoy con él, me siento más débil, me siento como si fuera un piso maltratado porque nadie se fijara en mis problemas y nadie me tomara en cuenta… ni a mis sentimientos…_

_Yo no soy su hijo, solo soy su diversión._

_Algo que puede ser abusado sin importarle si sufro en sus malditas perversiones._

Siempre metido en sus pensamientos, Edward contemplaba una calma y tranquilidad absoluta, todo lo contrario con su realidad; solo dolor y más sufrimiento.

Sin darse cuenta, él ya estaba recostado sobre su cama, pero su posición le dificultaba respirar, al estar boca abajo, las sabanas le privaban del aire. Sus pequeños pero incansables intentos de levantarse eran infalibles para él, pero para su padre solo eran más incentivas ganas de empezar con lo que tenía planeado hacer ese día.

-**Mantente calmado** –dijo con superioridad mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas del menor. Para su suerte, gracias al sedante; Ed no iba a sentir algún dolor o molestia, o eso quería creer.

El ojidorado abrió sus orbes muy asustado, ya toda esta situación se había salido de control. Sus piernas se erizaron al sentir el calor del ambiente ya que, en ese momento, estaba siendo despojado de sus vestimentas; su camisa negra y los pantalones negros junto con sus bóxers celestes también. Su espalda estaba adormecida, así que no podía sentir nada en esa extensa zona.

Hohenheim desató esa normal coleta, que el ojidorado menor siempre llevaba puesta, para empezar a entrelazar sus dedos con esos finos cabellos rubios que eran especiales porque su aroma era muy tentador y embriagaba a cualquiera que lo oliera desde cerca; simplemente adoraba ese aroma.

Unas intrépidas y frías manos empezaron a recorrer todo lo que estaba en la parte de atrás del cuerpo del chico. Lentamente, acariciaban su espalda para luego seguir hasta abajo por donde se encontraba la entrada del menor.

-**No-o sig.-gas-s** –pidió entrecortadamente

Van iba a continuar, no pretendía detenerse por una simple y absurda suplica del menor. Se había acostumbrado a cada pedido de que se detuviera en estas ocasiones, pero jamás se había detenido, así que ese día no iba a ser la excepción. Sacó del bolsillo, nuevamente esa jeringa y jugueteó entre sus dedos con eso. Se detuvo por unos segundos para sacarle la molestosa aguja que sabía que ya no le serviría.

**-¿Dime hasta dónde vas a poder?** – su cara estaba llena de perversión y esa jeringa en su mano, daba malas impresiones al igual que sus anteojos que quedaban blancos por el reflejo de la luz, aunque en esa habitación la luz era un poco escasa.

-**No -o** – reclamó pausadamente mientras intentaba levantarse. Los efectos de los sedantes no eran de mucha duración en él a menos que le dieran una sobredosis.

El mayor se dio cuenta que ya casi no le quedaba tiempo, así que sin previo aviso metió violentamente la jeringa; verdaderamente encontraba el placer dañando a su hijo de esa forma, de ese estilo, torturándolo. Su sonrisa macabra lo demostraba.

Solo un chillido de dolor seguido de un par de quejidos salieron de la boca de Edward, que ahora se encontraba de a cuatro, había sido un mal momento para optar esa posición. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus puños sujetaban con fuerza, un par de las sabanas que había en la cama. Una mueca de dolor se le formó en la cara junto con un par de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Recuperó el aliento y dijo –**Per-o… que…**

El de los anteojos se detuvo y solo lanzó una pequeña frase al aire:

Me tendrás el respeto que te falta, al igual, que me obedecerás o las secuelas serán estas o peores.

Solo un par de escalofríos recorrieron todo su ser; lo estaba amenazando. Un tremendo nudo en la garganta se le formó dejando que tan solo salieran sus quejidos y su respiración agitada por el miedo que sentía.

Pero esto aún no terminaba, aun no. Van quería que esto llegara al límite, hasta el extremo de Edward, así que solo sonrió viendo como su hijo lo miraba asustado. Tomó la jeringa con una de sus manos y la comenzó a impulsar hacia más adentro de la entrada del menor, logrando que este gritara del dolor, que aun sentía en esa tan delicada zona que era profanada cada vez que su padre lo abusaba.

El insaciable vicio aun era incontrolable. La jeringa llegó más adentro causando más dolor que empezaba a sentirse como otra cosa… pero aun no iba a dejarse llevar, pensaba Ed. Se controlaría con todas sus fuerzas. Ya su cuerpo le estaba jugando trampas.

Así era, Hohemheim para aumentar la escasa excitación del menor empezó a mover en un vaivén la jeringa, mientras con una de sus manos, empezó a acariciar el miembro del menor para luego masturbarlo con un ritmo predeterminado. Edward se sonrojó al sentir el tacto de esa mano, que estaba en sus partes bajas y sin quererlo empezó a gemir entre sus quejidos que debieron ser tapados por una de sus manos, a su vez, se mantenía con el equilibrio de una mano. Su excitación fue inminente, ya no iba a poder soportarlo cada vez sentía que el dolor desaparecía al igual que su propia alma eran reemplazados por su lujuria y su pecado.

Todo fue olvidado por esos instantes hasta que terminó corriéndose sobre las sabanas que estaban debajo de él. Van retiró la jeringa dándose cuenta en todo lo que había hecho y disfrutado. Ed estaba demasiado exhausto así que dejó caer de costado sobre su cama. Nuevas lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas, no quería llorar pero las razones se lo pedían, se sentía tan sucio, tan enfermó al excitarse con solo eso. Hohemheim bufó con prepotencia y lo agarró del cuello para luego besarlo en toda esa zona causando que varias marcas rojas se empezaran a tornar un poco moradas.

-**Tu piel es un bocado exquisito**

Edward abrió los ojos de sobremanera y, con las pocas energías que tenía, levantó su puño y golpeó la cara de su padre con todo el dolor que tenía y sentía. Apreció el golpe que le había dado, sintió como si todo su dolor se fuera de cierta manera. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se le formó en su cara, aliviándose de la tensión que había en ese ambiente.

Pero esa sonrisa fue borrada como su felicidad y su infancia; una cachetada junto con un agarre en su cuello que lo dejaba sin poder respirar, fueron la respuesta por parte del pelirubio mayor que lo miraba enojado, pero se podía distinguir que en su interior lo disfrutaba.

-**Aghr **– levantó sus brazos y los aferró a los que lo estrangulaban

-**Eres un idiota ¿sabes? Esta fue tu lección de vida. Ahora en más serás muy obediente**–dijo con mas prepotencia alzando el cuello del menor con tanta fuerza mientras se mantenía sentado observando la poca cosa que era su hijo según él.

El ojidorado menor solo lloró, sabía que no podía hacer nada más así que se dejó y soltó ese pequeño agarre. Varios de sus mechones rubios se pegaban a su cara húmeda de tanto llorar, cualquiera podría decir que era tan solo un cobarde… pero él mismo se sentía así… tan débil ante su padre.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Hohemheim había salido de la habitación de Edward, incluso ya se había ido a trabajar en la clínica estatal que se encontraba a varios o cientos de kilómetros de esa casa. Pero él aun permanecía recostado de lado en su desordenada cama, no se había movido ni un centímetro. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras se aferraba a sus rodillas. Intentaba calmarse no pensar en lo ocurrido pero últimamente sus tratos con su padre habían cambiado muy bruscamente, de tal manera que había pasado de lo sencillo y tranquilo a lo desquiciado o loca perversión.

**-¿Por qué?** –se preguntó. Esa interrogante siempre se perdía en el vacio de su mente aunque en ocasiones encontraba una respuesta vana o ridícula pero así era.

_Porque no soy nada para nadie… ni siquiera para él._

_Mi madre casi nunca está en la casa y Al… tampoco, el siempre fue apreciado y consentido… mientras yo soy la escoria de esta familia._

_Si pido ayuda nadie me creerá… sus palabras valen más que las mías… y nunca podre cambiar eso… hasta que…_

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud mientras se acostumbraba a la luz de su habitación, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo pero no le importaba, en momentos como ese, nada le importaba. Fijó su triste mirada al ventanal que tenía enfrente de él y se quedó mirando el cielo gris, esperando a que oscureciera o atardeciera.

Una ligera brisa lo recorrió, sin saber de dónde provenía levantó un poco su cabeza para observar pero un punzante dolor lo detuvo. Tenía frío, la temperatura había descendido en esa habitación sin siquiera percibirlo antes; tomó su camisa y una colcha roja de su cama para taparse hasta la altura de su nariz.

**-¡Hermano! ¡Levántate! ¡Ya llegue**! –gritaba un pelicastaño con mucha impaciencia, mientras movía el hombro de su hermano dormido.

-¡**Edo! ¡Ya**! – insistía viendo que no despertaba

Ya había anochecido y toda la casa estaba a oscuras. La mujer de la casa, Trisha, se encargaba de encender cada luz de toda esa basta construcción. La paciencia que tenía era impresionante pero a la vez asustaba. Ya casi terminaba, hasta que los gritos de uno de sus hijos, la desviaron de su deber y decidió ir a ver qué sucedía. Subió las escaleras con cuidado y en una de sus manos sostenía un machete, siempre llevaba uno en su bolso, siempre había que prevenir.

Terminó con su subida y con cautela caminó hasta la habitación de Edward que aun mantenía las luces apagadas. Sintió un mal presentimiento pero igual siguió. Con un salto y su machete en mano entró al cuarto y encendió la luz rápidamente.

-¡**Detente Ya!** –gritó mientras apuntaba su machete al pobre de Al

Alphonse se quedó mudo y quieto con una cara de terror al ver semejante arma en las manos de su madre.

Trisha, por su cuenta, parpadeó extrañada mientras miraba para todos lados, intentando encontrar alguna amenaza en esa habitación. Bajó el machete y lo dejó en el piso; dándose cuenta que había atemorizado a su pequeño Al.

-**Lo-o siento.** –dijo muy apenada. Se acercó y lo abrazó con ternura. No quería asustarlo pero en este tipo de situaciones no media sus acciones.

El menor solo bajó su mirada en medio del abrazo que le era proporcionado. La pelicastaña no dudó en abrazarlo más y a su vez observó el desorden de la habitación y vio el enorme bulto que había en medio de la cama.

-**Mama, Ed no quiere despertar** –susurró con miedo.

Ella se desprendió de los brazos de su hijo y se acercó a la cama, viendo a Edward todo envuelto debajo de esa colcha, que ella personalmente odiaba por la suciedad que aún conservaba. Posó su mano sobre la frente del rubio y sintió la temperatura de este. Estaba muy caliente y respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

-**Pequeño despierta** –dijo con dulzura. Le era algo difícil de creer que se enfermara, ya que hace tiempo que no pescaba ningún resfriado u otra enfermedad.

Pero por más que quisiera no respondía, se preocupó bastante, así que sin perder más tiempo; salió corriendo de esa habitación en busca del teléfono para llamar a su esposo. Bajó todas las escaleras en un santiamén, tomando su bolso que había dejado olvidado en medio de la sala de abajo, tomó su agenda y empezó a marcar al número del Hohemheim, a su celular o a la clínica, no importaba cual fuese, solo quería contactarlo. Tener a un médico como marido era muy buena combinación, se ahorraban el dinero y los viajes hasta la clínica.

-¿**Edo**? –preguntó Al viendo que el mencionado parecía estar abriendo sus ojos.

Con lentitud y dolor, Edward logró despertarse y alzó sus vista encontrándose a Al, que estaba arrodillado y lo miraba algo confundido. Intentó hablar pero su voz no quería salir, ni siquiera una simple pregunta pudo articular. Se quedó mirándolo, pretendía cambiar de posición, estar echado le empezaba a incomodar pero el dolor le privaba el derecho a sentarse.

-¿**Te encuentras bien?** – dijo el pelicastaño dándose cuenta que Ed estaba actuando extraño según él.


End file.
